Indulgent Stress
by kinkypen
Summary: Prompt: (A chubby) Tamaki is forced to go to a boring party for his dad. He's surrounded by snobby rich people and somehow he can't charm his way out of their passive-aggressive comments. (Weight Gain, implied mutual gaining, daddy kink, blowjobs, semi-public sex)
1. A Bad Night and Swollen Belly

Tamaki was something of a stress eater.

When he was a teen, it wasn't such a big deal. He ran around a lot, had gym classes, and played all sorts of commoner games with his friends. He was muscular, with a little padding around the waist but nothing too noticeable or unattractive. It made him cuddlier, Kyoya would say as he snuggled into him at night. He'd wrap around him as if Tamaki was some sort of teddy bear, and he certainly wasn't complaining even if Kyoya's hipbones dug in a little too hard and his skin was eternally ice-cold. It was what he could do, share his warmth and softness with his… whatever they were.

They'd avoided naming what was between them for so long, probably some by-product of their Christian upbringings – Catholicism and Protestantism didn't have the most spotless of reputations when it came to self-acceptance. Still, they grew up, and neither of them really believed most of what they'd been taught anyway. It was the gateway to pure pleasure, indulging on all those things that they technically shouldn't. They napped in the afternoons, the had sex as often as they wanted, and they were both rather big eaters with a taste for rich, filling, creamy foods.

That was certainly part of what led him to this situation now, hiding in the bathroom with his trousers and a few buttons of his shirt missing – jacket and waistcoat discarded – massaging his overstuffed stomach. It turns out, all that indulgence and laziness caught up with him, softening his waistline considerably. It also didn't help that, with his status as CEO of one of the most important businesses to the Japanese economy… He was just stuffing himself even more.

Sweets were a weakness. Chocolate filled pastries, fluffy cakes, vanilla pudding. It was all so good, and he couldn't stop himself when the only thing that was preventing him from having a total mental breakdown was mouthfuls of cream and choux pastry.

It also didn't help that everyone was obviously taking notice of his weight gain, and they were never particularly subtle when it came to gossip. He tried pulling the host club routine out of retirement, a dazzling smile on his face and the famous charm that could woo even a (supposedly) cold-hearted Ootori. But things never seemed to go according to plan when he was involved. The murmurs continued, the guests were certainly not as under his spell as they used to, and he just generally felt like shit. So, he took it out on the buffet table.

He piled his plate high. He went back for seconds, and thirds, and had been making his way through fourths like a complete pig when his stomach started cramping from being stuffed so full. Of course, his attack on the food didn't quiet the murmurs – far from – and he felt more self-conscious than he could ever remember being.

He ran. He couldn't take it, feeling himself getting choked up and everything not working out as he wanted to, and now here he was. Rubbing his plump, too-round gut and imagining that his boyfriend was doing it for him, cooing about how cute he looked and how warm he was. God, this sucked.

Not being as good as Kyoya's long, spindly fingers – which weren't as spindly anymore, even if he wasn't as big as Tamaki had gotten – he pulled out his phone. He just wanted _someone_ on his side, especially as his father's usual jokes were only making things worse. He needed Kyoya to come, help ease his overtaxed stomach, and then spend the night joking and playing around.

 _TO: bae-by boy_? ﾟﾒﾞ?

 _Hey Kyo. Poeple r rude n I ate n drank 2 much. my gut popped some buttns n I'm rubbing my tummy and m not as good as u_ _pls come ily xxxxx_

He wasn't sure Kyoya would, having an exam the very next day, which was the reason he didn't come in the first place. Ootori's didn't get less than As, and Kyoya certainly felt the pressure to perform, leading to the last-minute cram. Coffee, a dangerous amount of energy drink, and those glucose sweets originally intended for diabetics; his supplies for when he planned to study until dawn, no matter how much Tamaki told him that it'd be better for him to just rest.

Perhaps he was a little too tipsy. After all, he'd also managed to knock back more Champaign, wine and gin than he really meant to, which probably wasn't helping how bloated he was. God, he was fucking gross. New Year's resolution: lose some weight.

He looked down at his phone when he heard Kyoya's text come in, snorting as he read what he was sent.

 _From: bae-by boy_? ﾟﾒﾞ?

 _Are you sexting me? Bc I can't do anything about that right now, daddy - I have to study and not be a naughty boy…_

And Kyoya's impeccable timing struck once more. Add "inappropriate boner" to the list of everything going wrong.

 _To: bae-by boy_? ﾟﾒﾞ?

 _No, m not. Hate it here, and I want you to come make it less awful._

A few minutes ticked by, and Tamaki only felt worse. More frustrated, more upset, and he wasn't sure how to deal with any of it. He just needed an answer, even if he was being kind of needy to want his answer in only a few short minutes. After all, he might have gone back to studying, his phone could've died, or he didn't hear it…

He jumped when he heard his ringtone, Kyoya's name on the screen, and he rushed to answer the call with shaking fingers. He could hear the rumble of an engine in the background, the little sports car Kyoya's grandfather got him for his birthday.

"You aren't calling and driving, are you Kyo," He chuckled wetly, unsure of when he'd started to tear up, voice a little slurred from the alcohol, "That's dangerous. You're not the safest driver I know, by a long shot, but even you know that."

 _"_ _It's Bluetooth, don't worry. Besides, I have a prince to rescue from the vultures, don't I?"_

He heard Kyoya laugh, the melodic sound quirking his lips, and he knew it wouldn't take long for his boyfriend to make it. After all, he never really kept to the speed limit, and he certainly wanted to get there as quick as possible. It didn't stop him arguing that Kyoya should slow down, however.

* * *

"Hey, Tama, can you open up?"

The sound was music to his ears, and he all but flung the door open and jumped into Kyoya's arms. He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Kyoya's pudgy waist, snuggling into the softness that appeared on his chest. Not too much, not as much as he ballooned, but it was so sweet on him. It matched how Kyoya actually was beneath the ice – a sweet boy with large eyes and chubby cheeks who actually giggled.

"I'm so glad you're here," He breathed, releasing his boyfriend from the crushing hold and meeting those beautiful eyes, "I ate four plates, and downed… so much alcohol. I just… I feel all gross and completely stuffed. I wanted to go home, but… I can't let those comments get to me like that, you know? I just needed -"

"Some help," Kyoya smiled, stepping into the stall with him and locking the door, "The itinerary for the remainder of the night is this. I'm going to give you a belly rub because I love you, and you certainly aren't _gross_. Then, I'm going to get on my knees and give you oral. And then, finally, we're going to go out there and I'm going to eat five plates of food, because I'm starving. How does that sound?"

"Amazing."

* * *

 **A/N:** **First chapter isn't all that smutty, but a part two's going to come ;) Also, this prompt came from anonymous on Tumblr. If you want to request something of your own, you can do that either in the comments or through my Tumblr (kinkypen)**


	2. Tender Loving Care

Tamaki's belly was so cute.

That was all Kyoya could think about as he got to his knees, prostrated before his almost god-like boyfriend. The blond looked so relaxed like this, reclining back with a hand on his generous gut, smiling at him like some well-fed deity of youth and beauty. He was always so beautiful, even now, sitting in a public bathroom stall, waiting for his lover to lick and suck at his cock until they were both a mess, undone with bliss.

He pressed his lips to the slightly tan skin exposed by the other man's torn shirt buttons, usually so malleable under his touch but now distended with the feast he'd consumed. Not that it was unusual for Tamaki to stuff himself – quite the opposite, thanks to both Kyoya's cooking and his love of good food – but this was so public. Downright scandalous, in fact, as was what they were both doing now.

He let his tongue sweep over the slight curve of one of Tamaki's fat rolls, even if it had rounded out into something almost smooth. So much food. He could hear his lover's belly slosh and groan from overfullness and turned his gaze once more to his face. Flushed crimson from both the alcohol and food, and Kyoya's pawing at his fat frame. His mouth was open, the barest hint of a pant audible in his breath, and Kyoya gave his portly stomach a nip for good measure.

"Should I hold your belly up, daddy, or would you like to do it yourself?" He murmured, eyelashes fluttering, and Tamaki's open lips stretched into a smirk.

"What would you like to do, baby?" He inquired, tone sultrier than before, that trademarked confidence returning, "I know you love all this."

For emphasis, he took a handful of thick pudge, jiggling it slightly, and Kyoya's mouth suddenly felt very dry. He did love it, very much. In fact, if Tamaki let him indulge, he'd love to feed him until he had to waddle, until his hips brushed both sides of the doorframe and his fat ass broke any flimsy chair he sat on.

"I want to feel how heavy it is as a suck you off, daddy," He breathed, hand already cupping that thick belly and lifting it slightly. He could feel Tamaki's hand in his hair, tugging ever so slightly, holding him back for a moment before he could even begin to lap at the tip of his hard dick.

"I want to see you shirtless," He cooed, "You've got those cute chub rolls on your tummy now, baby, and I want to watch them jiggle as you get all flustered…"

His face, already pink, just burned more crimson at hearing that. He'd let himself go a little, but certainly enjoyed his squishy stomach and full hips and backside to how thin he was in highschool. He agreed with Tamaki that he looked… sexy like this. Although his boyfriend soon rushed to say about how he'd be sexy at any weight, but he was just a lot healthier and happier, not to mention more confident – he'd kissed him then, cutting off Tamaki's ramblings, and straddled his lap.

But in that moment, in the bathroom at a prestigious get-together, he got to work, shrugging off the slightly-too-tight jacket, waistcoat, and button up. The buttons weren't as strained as Tamaki's were, just a little taxed around the widest, plumpest rolls on his stomach, but he could feel his beloved's appreciative gaze, nonetheless.

"You're getting to be a big boy, baby," Tamaki cooed, huffing and puffing as he sat forward more, his belly groaning from such overfullness, and started cupping and playing with Kyoya's adorable belly, "So squishy and cute. Would you want to be bigger for me?"

"Y-yes daddy," He stuttered, letting himself arch his back, pudge pressing into Tamaki's skilled hands, dick getting harder at the thought of what Tamaki said. Him, being just as big – if not bigger – than his rather corpulent lover. Shirt buttons that strained until, eventually, they burst and freed his overfed gut from its confinement. Kneeling or on all fours for his loving daddy only to find that his belly got in the way, "Daddy, can I touch myself?"

"Come on sweetheart, you know that's against the rules," Tamaki chided, plump fingers twining in raven hair and giving a short, sharp yank that was just _too fucking perfect_. He was going to cum in his underwear if this kept going on, and he didn't know if he had the willpower to walk around like that all night.

"Can I take these off, then?" Kyoya almost _whined_ , looking up at Tamaki with wide eyes and fluttering his long lashes in that special way that just made the larger man melt. It helped that the waistband if his trousers was rather tight around his chubby stomach, pudge pooling over in a thick muffin top, but not enough to rip them. Although, if Tamaki and himself kept eating the way they did, he certainly wasn't far off.

Tamaki nodded, and he could feel those beautiful, blue eyes roaming over his now curvy body, watching him shimmy the taunt fabric over his wider hips and ass, angry lines cutting into his pale flesh. He'd thought they were a little uncomfortable, and he could honestly breathe easier without the restraint his trousers had put around his paunch.

The boxers were in a similar situation, but more comfortable. Tamaki had made a comment earlier in the week about how his butt and thighs were getting too juicy to contain, and he was right. It didn't stop him from grabbing a full handful of Tamaki's belly and jiggling, emphasising his point without words and allowing him a lovely sight in the process. This almost felt like revenge, Tamaki being so stuffed in such a public place, but he knew the bastard was just as soft as his massive body.

With the trousers and underwear around his knees, hard dick free and almost painful due to how much he was aroused, he got to work undoing his boyfriend's trousers – at least, as much as he could. Not that the button and zip managed to survive, of course, but he wanted to free Tamaki's own erection as soon as possible. He needed him in his mouth, needed to suck him off and feel the warm cum slip down his throat…

God, Tamaki made him such a little slut. Not that he was complaining, mind, being in his own version of heaven in that moment. It was just that he never considered himself as needy or perverted, but look at him now! On his knees, giving Tamaki a semi-public blowjob and holding up that lovely, sexy belly of his. It was so perfect and heavy now, and he couldn't wait to see Tamaki eat himself out of the new, bigger clothes they'd get for him. Hell, he couldn't wait to see himself get too chubby for his own ensemble. While he didn't think he'd ever manage to get as big as the overfed prince before him, he was sure they'd both enjoy the attempt.

He finally got to take Tamaki into his mouth, and he did so incredibly eagerly. He licked and sucked and just about managed to take Tamaki's whole length into his mouth without gagging. He really wanted to please and satisfy his loving daddy, and he swallowed every drop of cum like a good boy.

It was quick, but Tamaki just looked at him so softly, still panting, blush still stretching across his fat cheeks, and Kyoya couldn't have felt happier. He loved this man so much, and he was going to pamper him as much as he deserved.

Because Tamaki was perfect.


End file.
